kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Otowa Hyōko
Otowa Hyōko is a villian from the Rurouni Kenshin series. He is a master in long range fighting and specializes in "Shadow Instruments". He is a member of the "Six Comrades" and is an antagonist in the final arc, "Jinchu". Appearance Otowa is a very tall man who wears a magenta-colored juban and a light blue kimono with a jagged hem, tied with a magenta obi, white tabi and women's zori. His black hair is kept separated into three parts (two in pigtails, and one in a low pigtail covering his left eye), with some short strands always hanging between his black, ever-partially-closed eyes. He also has a liking for cosmetics, in the form of wearing red lipstick and pink nail polish. The most noticable part of his outfit is the six spikes that make up the Rikudoko, which at first appears to be an unusual accessory. Personality Otowa is a very sadistic man, taking pleasure in harming and killing men, women, and children alike. Despite his outward bravado, he is prone to cowardice when faced with an opponent that poses a serious threat to himself. In general he has a calm and reserved demeanor, rarely showing signs of shock by surprising events or of being easily intimidated. However, he is easily annoyed by petty things such as when Yukishiro Enishi appears to disregard him as an equal. He also has a smoking habit, with a hookah as his pipe of choice, implying a laid-back nature. Relationships *Six Comrades - Otowa is a member of the Six Comrades and has some degree of loyalty towards them. Despite them just meeting prior to taking action against Kenshin, they do hold partnership and work well together despite their lack of training together. Otowa doesn't really seem to be bothered by the other members comedic actions and fits of rage; he is seen calming down Inui Banjin quite often. He is one of the more calm and mature members of the group. Abilities An amateur with a sword, his strength lies in assassin's tools known as anki (暗器, "dark instruments", a type of concealed weaponry of Chinese origins). He claims to have thirteen, but is shown using only four: Baika Chuuzen: A concealed crossbow strapped to his left wrist, activated by the pulling of a silk thread on his right wrist. Hiding its true nature, Otowa uses the om symbol on his left palm to make the effects seem like a divine power. Kasui Busuen: Cubes that create a poisonous vapor upon being immersed in water. When breathed in, the mist paralyzes the limbs for four to five minutes. Bishamonken ('Bishamon's Sword') and Bishamonpun ('Bishamon's Powder'):''' A Chinese-style sword that absorbs magnetic properties from magnets inside of the sheath. The Bishamonpun is actually iron filings that, when covering the target, attract the Bishamonken to the person. Otowa disguises this by calling the sword "enchanted". '''Rikudouko: The six spikes Otowa wears on his torso. When activated, the spikes thrust forward, skewering the opponent. History Past Otowa was friends with the ninja, Nakajō, whom he would go on nightly killing sprees with and even gave him a version of his Chusen. However Nakajō was killed by Himura Kenshin and Otowa used this as an excuse to join Yukishiro Enishi's Jinchu campaign against Kenshin. In reality, Otowa just joined the venture for the pleasure of fighting. Plot Kyoto arc Enishi and the Six Comrades are foreshadowed and shown as silhouettes at the very end of the story arc, implying they will be major antagonists in the next story arc to come. Jinchu arc After Enishi began gathering his allies for Jinchu, Otowa arrived at the mansion Gein had rented at the same time as Inui Banjin. Enishi introduced the two and after Yatsume Mumyōi made himself known from the room above them, Enishi said they would be called the Six Comrades, Otowa interrupted and asked if he couldn’t think of a better name. Enishi said he didn’t really care about the name and explained to them all that the Battousai currently lived under the name Kenshin and killing him now wouldn’t be revenge. He told them that they had to corner the former Battousai and make him recognize his past crimes, then they could sever their ties to try and deliver the final thrust. Otowa said he had no objections and Enishi said he had a plan, but instead of him dictating it to them all, they would have equal responsiblities. He explained the plan to each of them and Otowa left with Inui and Kujiranami Hyōgo to begin the first phase of the plan. He headed to Tokyo by train with Inui, who was rearing to go on arrival, but Otowa asked him if he knew where to go. Inui didn’t, to which Otowa replied that he had strong arms, but his head needed work, then showed him the places they were supposed to go. They split up to launch a two point strike with Otowa attacking police chief Uramara’s house and easily took down the policeman there. The chief pointed a gun at the Shadow Instrument user, telling him to lay his weapon down or he’d shoot him. However Otowa used his Chusen to apparently make the gun misfire without doing anything and said all would be according to his will. He opened the door to let in the night breeze, then said it was time to finish things up and Uramura asked Otowa who he was. However he proceeded to impale his sword into the chief’s hand and told him not to feel lonely, since he’d be sending his family after him. Otowa told Uramura not to hold a grudge against him, but at that moment, Kenshin arrived and said he would prefer to end being the target of grudges. Otowa said there was no rule against finishing the former Battosai off early and told him to draw and try his Battojutsu against his Baika Chusen. When Kenshin did nothing, Otowa asked him what was the matter and Uramura warned the former Battosai that he’d somehow made his gun misfire without touching it. Kenshin asked Otowa why he sought vengeance and the Shadow Instrument user said it would be pitiful to send him to the next world without him knowing that. Otowa revealed it was because of his best friend and told Kenshin to quit stalling or he’d kill Uramura, his family, and the policeman with his Baika-Chusen. Otowa proceed to use it, but Kenshin revealed the secret behind the technique by catching the arrow the Shadow Instrument user fired. Otowa pulled down his sleeve to reveal the arrow launcher that was his Baika Chusen and explained how it worked. Kenshin noted such an invention had to have required much thought and practice and Otowa said his mastery was not in swordsmanship and martial arts, but with Shadow Instruments. Kenshin said if revenge was Otowa’s motive, he would duel, but he had to stop involving innocent people. The Shadow Instrument user pulled his sword out of Uramura’s hand and asked Kenshin if he thought he was stupid enough to fight someone who could catch an arrow. Otowa explained the great power of a Shadow Instrument was surprise and though they were both assassins, he wasn’t Kenshin’s kind. Otowa threw two cubes into the pool outside the house, releasing a poisonous mist and explained it was Kasui Busuen. He went on to say it wouldn’t kill Kenshin, but would paralyze his limbs in minutes and he’d have enjoyed showing him two or three more of his tricks. But Otowa said it was time for Jinchu and left (since Kujiranami was about to fire on the house with his cannon), saying he hoped for another encounter if that were possible. Otowa returned to the mansion where he and the others were told by Enishi that he’d told Battosai they’d have their battle in ten days. Otowa said he didn’t like the fact Enishi had decided on ten days without consulting his comrades. Enishi explained he’d called in some of his men from Shanghai, which is why he’d chosen ten days and Otowa thought to himself, as did Inui and Kujiranami, that in ten days, Kenshin’s head would be his. After the 10 days are up and the day of battle has finally arrive, at night, Enishi and the six comrades then infiltrate Tokyo in order to get revenge on Kenshin. Each of the comrades split off to battle a member of the Dojo, with Otowa facing off against Yahiko. He starts off using the Bishamonken, tricking Yahiko with his poor handling of the sword before covering him in the Bishamonpun and proceeding to severely wound him with sudden skillful blows. Even after Kaoru reveals the blade’s secret, Otowa feels that it wouldn’t change the outcome of the fight. He and Yahiko cross each other, and although he was the one to land the hit, Yahiko gained the greater success by stealing the Bishamonken’s magnetic sheath, diverting the blade away from himself. Now seemingly unarmed, Otowa panics for a moment as Yahiko prepares to employ his Miyomimane Ryūtsuisen. However, he quickly recovers and activates his Rikudoko, skewering Yahiko in midair in a way that leaves him near death. Kenshin announced his intent to be Otowa’s next opponent, but Yahiko stands up, determined to see the fight through to the finish. Furious that his opponent is not dead yet and upset over his ruined fun, Otowa glances at Kenshin to find that he is on the receiving end of an icy glare, scaring him into deciding that he would run away after the fight. He draws his katana and attacks Yahiko with a downward swing, which the boy is able to catch with Kamiya Kasshin-ryū’s Hadome technique. Yahiko charges at Otowa to carry out Kamiya Kasshin-ryū’s ōgi Hawatari; Otowa once again uses the Rikudoko in an attempt to stop his opponent’s advance and kill him. He is struck with fear by the look in Yahiko’s eyes, making him unable to keep Yahiko from ramming the hilt of his shinai into his neck and rendering him unconscious. As Otowa goes down he has a crazed and sadistic smile across his face because he could not believe he was defeated by a kid who was half his own age. Though Kenshin silences Sanosuke from revealing that Otowa was starting to become fearful of Kenshin's abilities and thinking of fleeing from him after the duel with Yahiko, he was arrested by the police afterwards and interrogated for information on Enishi. It is unknown what became of him in the end. Trivia * Otowa makes his animated debut in the PSP video game "Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenkaku Romantan Saisen" * The anime ended prior to the Jinchu arc making Otowa have a manga-only appearance Category:Six Comrades Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains